User blog:TeenAngel101/InFAMOUS Extended Universe VS Battle Profiles: Eugene Sims
|-| Eugene = |-| He Who Dwells = Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | High 4-C | High 1-C Name: Eugene Sims, He Who Dwells, Teen Angel Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Human Conduit, Superhero, Vessel for He Who Dwells Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses, Aura, Rage Power (Gains power when fueled with Rage. His power grew so strong when he was angered he lost control of them), Healing, Statistics Amplification (via overloading on energy), Regeneration (Low-Mid, higher via absorbing energy), Longevity, Immortality (Type 3), Video Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Intangibility (Can turn into pure video particles), Telekinesis, Invisibility, Teleportation (Can teleport between his pocket dimension and reality with ease, and instantly teleported to where Delsin was), Forcefield Creation (His angels can cast forcefields onto him that can easily shrug off attacks from Delsin), Duplication (Can create hard light clones of himself. Separated into dozens of smaller angels during his fight with Delsin), Transformation and Shapeshifting, Summoning (Can summon endless legions of angels to fight for him), Flight, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create pocket realities large enough to contain continents, planets, and stars, and is capable of warping reality inside them), BFR and Sealing (Can banish enemies to his pocket realities, where they cannot normally escape unless he allows them to), Matter Manipulation (Macro Quantum. Can destroy enemies on a macro-quantum level leaving them as nothing but subatomic particles. Is able to turn matter into energy and absorb it, or turn it into another type of matter or energy such as fire and light. Can create objects such as swords out of thin air), Transmutation (Can turn matter into energy and absorb it, or turn it into another type of matter or energy), Afterimage Creation (Can leave after-images of himself behind to confuse opponents), Homing Attack (With Bloodthirsty Blades), Portal Creation (Can create portals to his pocket dimensions, most notably through televisions), Durability Negation, Attack Reflection, Limited Reactive Adaptation (Conduits gain new powers and abilities by stressing their powers in different ways. In moments of extreme duress, their bodies will develop new powers to best aid the situation), Resistance to Disease Manipulation/Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation/Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, and Time Manipulation | All the previous as well as: Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation (Quantic level), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Regeneration (High), Life and Death Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Abstract Existence, Soul Manipulation, Omnipresence, Memory Manipulation, Power Nullification, Causality Manipulation, Acausality, Time Stop, Sleep Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Photokinesis, Astral Projection, Non-Corporeal, Large Size (Types 1 and 2) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level+ (Comparable to Delsin and Fetch at the very least. His power is implied to exceed every other Second Son Conduit. Created a pocket dimension the size of a continent). Higher with Rage Power (His powers grew so strong when angered as a child that he lost control of them completely) | Large Star level+ (Comparable to Post-RFI Empowerment Cole. Can create pocket dimensions containing a sun). Higher with Rage Power | High Complex Multiverse level (He Who Dwells is the physical embodiment of the Light and is one of the fundamental, primordial forces of creation. It is foretold that the battle between him and The Beast would destroy everything) Speed: FTL (Can keep up with Delsin Rowe, easily dodging his light beams from close range. And can travel and move faster than radio waves) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Post-RFI Empowerment Cole and the other Champions) | Immeasurable (Much faster than before). Omnipresent (As He Who Dwells is the embodiment of Light, one of the fundamental, primordial forces of creation, he is omnipresent throughout the multiverse) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Stronger than Delsin, can easily pick up and throw Core Relays) | Class Z | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class+ | Large Star Class+ | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Multi-Continent level+ | Large Star level+ | High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range with swords. Thousands of Kilometers with powers. | Extended melee range with swords. Planetary with powers | High Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: A cell phone and a laptop to utilize his video powers. Several hard-light angel swords for combat. Intelligence: Genius. Had a high-college level intellect even in his early teens. Can easily hack into the DUP and highly-classified government databases. Created a homemade phone app that can track encrypted military communication signals. Set up a secret lair that was completely invisible to the outside world. Can create vast, complex, and highly-detailed pocket realities. Is likely skilled in strategy as a gamer, and likely received training in Curdun Cay. Weaknesses: Extremely anti-social and shy. He would often send his angels and demons on missions so that he wouldn't have to go in public. After meeting Delsin, he has started to fight on his own, relying less on his minions, though as a result, he has less direct combat experience than most. Key: Second Son | Second Age/Champions Base | He Who Dwells Category:Blog posts Category:Vs Battle Profiles Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Conduits Category:Champions